An ANAT endpoint may be operable to indicate multiple network address types (e.g., IPv4, v6) on which the ANAT endpoint can receive media. An ICE endpoint may use ICE to traverse network address translation (NAT) network devices, such as gateways. Because of the way ANAT endpoints and ICE endpoints communicate, ANAT endpoints and ICE endpoints may be unable to establish a media stream.